


The Angle of the Camera

by choppedmint (forevermint)



Series: The Road Not Taken [49]
Category: The Morganville Vampires - Rachel Caine
Genre: Gen, Ideology, SO SORRY, Screenplay/Script Format, messy formatting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forevermint/pseuds/choppedmint
Summary: So I wrote this ages ago as a very different short story. But then I had to adapt it into script format (which proceeded to get really messed up in the transfer.)While it doesn't directly mention Theo, it does include a member of his family.
Series: The Road Not Taken [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558276





	The Angle of the Camera

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this ages ago as a very different short story. But then I had to adapt it into script format (which proceeded to get really messed up in the transfer.)  
> While it doesn't directly mention Theo, it does include a member of his family.

InT. QuINN house - DAY  
The living room is decorated for a birthday party. PAXTON SALINAS squeezes into it, avoiding the people in the room while trying to find a quiet corner. The walls are covered in pictures taken of other family gatherings, decorated with streamers and confetti. The party theme is gold and green.

Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Sammy, happy birthday to you.

Paxton smiles as he brushes confetti off his seat, mouthing along to the words but not actually singing them. He has a seat in a far corner.  
Suddenly ...

Click!  
His head snaps around and he is faced with one very large camera lens almost shoved into his face. A GIRL is holding the camera, expression even.

Paxton  
What the hell?

Click!  
Another picture and the girl dropped the camera to her side.

Paxton  
Who are you again?

Girl  
(voice flat)  
Aurelia.

PAXTON  
Nice to meet you.

Aurelia  
(doubtfully and uninterested)  
Indeed.

PAXTON  
(a beat)  
You take pictures?  
He looks around at the party, but no one is paying attention to them.

AURELIA  
I took the ones on the walls.  
Paxton leans back an looks at the walls, lined with pictures.

PAXTON  
Wait, really? You took those? What are you? Ten? Those are really good! The Quinn family must be really lucky.

AURELIA  
(blinks, voice even)  
If you say so.

Paxton shifts in his chair, expression falling a little. He looks at the pictures again.  
Close in on pictures, pan over them  
None of the pictures show Aurelia, even though many of them appear to be family activities.

PAXTON  
You're not in any of them.

Aurelia is silent, fingering the buttons on the camera she has around her neck.

PaxtON  
Why?

AurELIA  
(surprised)  
Why what?

PAXTON  
Why do you take pictures? I haven't seen you before - at all. But I've noticed pictures appearing on the wall sometimes.

Aurelia looked at him, as if she hadn't considered the question. And beat. Then ...

AURELIA  
They're happy.

She nods in the direction of the birthday party happening in the background, the only real acknowledgement that it's been going on thus far.

AuRELIA  
Or sad. Or angry.

She turns a bit, taking a picture of the people in the background.  
Look through Aurelia's camera. Photo Focus effect, then photo shot effect.

AURELIA  
They'll want to remember. Later. We all will.

She looks back at Paxton, picking at the side of her thumb. It is the first sign she might have a broader range of reactions.

AURELIA  
If I don't catch those moments, maybe they'll forget them. I don't want that.

PaXTON  
Why don't you join in though? It looks like fun.

AURELIA  
(sniffing with distaste)  
If you take part in something you get a different set of memories than if you join in on it. If I join in, then the memories will fade.

She eyes Paxton, suspiciously.

PAXTON  
I ... don't think that's how it works.

AURELIA  
Really? I don't see you interacting with anyone here. Why?

PAXTON  
I'm talking to you. Doesn't that count?

AureLIA  
(snorts)  
I doubt it.  
She raised her camera and points at it.

AuRELIA  
There are two ways to view the world. Through a screen or with your own eyes. Which way do you look at it?  
Paxton frowns.

PaXTON  
That seems like flawed logic. Why only two options? What if I don't like either?  
Aurelia shrugs. There might even be a slight, knowing smile to her face.

AURELIA  
It's all about the angle you see things from. Try a different one.  
She turns, waving a hand. Paxton watches her go, curious.

PAXTON  
A different angle?  
He glances around. Everyone is talking to someone else other than him. He looks straight ahead. In the middle of the room, there's a clear spot. Pax frowns, then looks to his left, along the rows of seats along the wall. There's an empty one not too far away, with SAMMY sitting in one of the chairs. Paxton stands and shuffles along the line before sitting next to the birthday boy.

PaXTON  
Hey. Lot of things going on here.  
Sammy looks over, slightly surprised to see Paxton sitting next to him. Then he grins.

Sammy  
I know right? So many things to see!


End file.
